Baykok
by Leia Favaz
Summary: Dans une petite ville amérindienne, des gens sont tués, et leurs foies arrachés. Les Winchesters décident de prendre l'enquête en main, et découvre qu'il s'agit d'un Baykok. Certaines choses, en liens avec la créature, vont faire réfléchir les frères. Que sont ils réellement l'un pour l'autre ? [Wincest]
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et tous !**

 **Je vous présente une nouvelle fanfiction, une Wincest. Elle prend place pendant a saison 11, mais il ne devrait pas avoir de spoilers majeur.**

 **Le rated est si haut car c'est une fic beaucoup plus sombre que ce que j'ai pu poster auparavant, et qu'il y aura des description de blessures, mais pas de lemon.**

 **Si la fanfiction se déroule dans l'univers de** ** _Supernatural_** **, il faut cependant mentionner ceci :**

 **Certains personnages secondaires inventés pour l'occasion porteront les noms de personnages de Lost. J'ai du mal à trouver des noms pour mes personnages, donc quand j'écris de la fanfiction, je vais me servir là :)**

 **La créature que j'utilise n'est jamais apparu dans la série, j'ai donc fait des recherches sur elles, mais je suis de base la description faite dans cet ouvrage** ** _Encyclopédie des revenants et des Non-Morts_** **aux éditions le Héron d'Argent (ce n'est malheureusement pas de la pub pour eux, juste que j'aime ce livre). J'ai ensuite fait ma sauce pour l'histoire.  
**

 **Tous cela étant dit, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

oOo

 **Chapitre 1**

oOo

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour.

-Café ?

-Déjà pris.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, je regarde juste. Je crois que j'ai une affaire.

-Où ?

-À Belcourt, dans la réserve amérindienne de Turtle Mountain, dans le Dakota du Nord.

Sam tendit la tablette à son frère. Six morts en trois jours, dans une ville d'un peu plus de 2000 habitants, c'était suspect. Surtout quand la seule cause proposée par la police était l'attaque d'un animal. Qui ne mangerait que le foie de ses victime, pas forcément la partie la plus nourrissante d'un être humain.

-On part dans l'après-midi.

-Ouais.

Les deux frères montèrent donc dans l'Impala pour un trajet de 11 heures. Dean se concentrait sur la route, et Sam lisait il ne savait trop quoi. Sans doute quelque chose d'ennuyeux. Enfin bon, du moment que son frère ne recommençait pas à écouter de la musique douteuse, il n'en avait rien à faire. Seule importait la route, défilant sous ses yeux, et la musique.

Le soir, vers 22h, après cinq bonnes heures de route, Dean se résolut à s'arrêter dans un motel. Il restait encore six heures de route, et mieux valait arriver à peu près frais.

Il secoua son frère qui commençait à s'assoupir, et ils se rendirent à la réception. Les y attendait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, l'air particulièrement mal luné.

-Je vous préviens, les lit doubles c'est pour les couples normaux, pas les dégénérés !

-Travis !

Une femme de la même tranche d'âge arriva brusquement, fusillant du regard le réceptionniste.

-Ce n'est parce qu'il y en a eu hier que tu dois engueuler tous les hommes qui passent par là ! Non, mais c'est quoi ça ! C'est une façon de parler aux clients ?!

-Lâche moi Sharon, je n'en veux pas dans mon établissement.

-Nous sommes frères. On a beaucoup roulé, alors est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir une putain de chambre, ou vous préférez perdre deux clients pour faire votre putain de scène de ménage !

L'homme et la femme se turent, et le premier les enregistra finalement. Sam et Dean montèrent donc dans leur chambre, où le plus jeune explosa dès que la porte fut fermée.

-Sérieusement ?

-Quoi ?

-Ça ne te choque pas, toi, qu'ils réagissent comme ça juste parce qu'on est deux hommes ?!

-Tu aurais préféré quoi ? Être une femme et qu'ils nous prennent pour un couple ?

-Ce n'est pas le problème ! C'est une façon de traiter un potentiel couple gay ?

-Écoute, je chasse les monstres, pas la bêtise humaine. Bonne nuit.

Dean s'écroula sur son lit, et Sam rejoignit le sien en soupirant. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien y faire et ce problème ne serait jamais le siens. N'est-ce pas ?

oOo

Ils arrivèrent à Belcourt le lendemain. C'était une petite ville, et beaucoup d'éléments rappelaient les origines amérindiennes de la majorité des habitants.

-Non, Dean, pas question de jouer au cow-boy.

-Mais…

-Non. Tu vas encore te ridiculiser.

-Mais non, mais non. On y est.

Ils se rendirent donc chez le shérif.

-Agents Barnes et Rogers, FBI. On vient pour les cadavres sans foie.

-Un animal.

-Permettez nous d'enquêter avant d'en tirer des conclusions. Donc ?

-Très bien. On a sept victimes, la septième date de la nuit dernière. Le légiste l'a encore. Ils n'ont aucun lien ; une mère de famille, un quinquagénaire, une adolescente, un jeune couple, et trois adultes sans histoires.

-Aucun lien ? Pas d'ennemis, de liens de parenté, de trucs comme ça ?

-À part qu'ils sont tous morts à proximité du cimetière, aucun.

-D'accord, merci.

Les Winchesters sortirent du bureau.

-Vas vérifier les dernières morts dans la ville, proposa Dean. On pourrait avoir affaire à un revenant. Je vais à la morgue, puis j'irai interroger les familles des adultes. À toi les autres.

-Tiens moi au courant.

oOo

Le médecin légiste n'apprit pas grand chose à Dean, si ce n'est que le foie de la victime avait était arraché après sa mort. En revanche, Sam trouva quelque chose d'intéressant ; la dernière personne morte prématurément avant cette série de victimes était une jeune femme qui avait fait une mauvaise chute en forêt. Le genre de mauvaise chute qui pouvait être aussi accidentelle que crime maquillé en accident.

oOo

Sam et Dean se retrouvèrent donc le soir pour faire le point.

-Le shérif dit qu'il n'y avait aucun lien, commença le second, mais écoute ça : Connor et Desmond étaient dans l'armée, ils étaient en permission. Le quinquagénaire était aussi un vétéran. Là où ça devient intéressant, c'est pour les autres. Lacey, adolescente, était membre du club de boxe de son lycée et était douée. Le couple, les Shepherd, animaient des cours de karaté, et la mère de famille était pro-second amendement, et fréquentait assidûment le club de tir. Visiblement, ça n'a pas arrêté le coupable.

-Donc, ils savaient tous se battre, ou au moins se défendre ? Loup-garou ?

-Pas la pleine lune, et puis c'est le foie. Non, ça doit être autre chose. Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

-Rachel Burke.

Sam lui montra la photo d'une femme brune d'une trentaine d'année, aux yeux bruns.

-Très jolie. On va la voir ?

-Rends toi au cimetière alors. Elle est morte il y a cinq jours, de manière possiblement «accidentelle». Je propose qu'on aille voir sa veuve.

-… Sa ? Tu pense que comme les tarés du motel, les gens ici sont suffisamment homophobes pour en tuer une ?

-Ça ferait un motif, et une victime vengeresse.

-Je veux bien, mais ça n'explique pas les foies arrachés. À moins que ce ne soient les coupables, mais si je peux imaginer que la mère obsédée par la sécurité ait été une fervente pro-famille traditionnelle, j'ai du mal à voir la jeune ou les soldats en permission s'allier soudainement à elle pour tuer Rachel. Je pense que c'est autre chose.

-Très bien. Je vais interroger Juliet, fais tes recherches.

-Je parie que c'est pas ça !

-Dean…

oOo

L'aîné se mit donc devant son ordinateur en soupirant. Il débuta donc ses recherches. Il commença par chercher dans tous les folklores habituels, mais il ne trouvait que des choses qui ne fonctionnaient pas dans son cas. Il décida de faire une pause et d'aller se chercher un burger. Il ne trouva qu'un attrape-touristes à thématique amérindienne.

Amérindienne...

Amérindienne...

Il soupira et remballa rapidement son cheese pour aller le manger devant l'ordinateur et ses recherches.

oOo

-Oui ?

-Agent Barnes, FBI. J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions, Madame Burke.

-Oh.

-Rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas !

-C'est au sujet de la mort de Rachel ?

-Oui.

-Entrez. Vous êtes bien le seul à vouloir enquêter là-dessus. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Non merci.

Ils s'assirent. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, avec Juliet Burke. Elle était blonde aux yeux bruns. Et elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Elle avait un air las sur le visage, mais aussi une infinie douceur.

-Votre femme fut la dernière morte avant la vague de meurtres actuelle. J'aimerais savoir si elle était la première victime. Que faisait-elle en forêt ?

-Elle courait. Ra... Rachel était très sportive, et elle a pratiqué le tir à l'arc à très haut niveau. Mais elle a vite arrêté.

La dernière phrase avait été dite très vite, comme si c'était un secret que nul ne devait savoir. Sam haussa un sourcil, et décida de laisser tomber.

-C'est étrange. Toutes les victimes étaient d'anciens militaires ou des gens pratiquant un sport de combat. Et votre femme aussi.

-Vous pensez qu'il y a un lien ?

-Peut-être. Dites moi. Avait-elle des ennemis en ville ?

-Non. Mais nous n'avions pas plus d'amis.

-Oh. Vous habitez ici depuis longtemps ?

-Une dizaine d'années. On pensait qu'on serait tranquille, mais on n'a jamais pu vraiment s'intégrer. Enfin bon. On aurait dû prendre une ville plus ouverte, je pense.

-Je suis désolé pour vous.

oOo

Sam ressortit de chez Juliet et se rendit au motel, où Dean l'attendait.

-J'ai quelque chose ! Dirent-ils en cœur.

-Commence, proposa le plus jeune.

-On est dans une réserve indienne, alors j'ai cherché dans leur folklore. Il y a une seule créature qui correspond à ça. Le Bak... Bayo... Baykok. C'est "un guerrier mort après avoir commis des actes déshonorants, comme l'inceste". Ça peut être aussi du cannibalisme, un viol, un meurtre avec mutilation ou d'autres trucs joyeux. Il va attaquer d'autres guerriers, et manger leur foie. Oh, et chose sympathique, il est apparemment invulnérable ET invisible.

-Rachel était une guerrière. Elle a fait de l'arc à très haut niveau, mais Juliet n'avait pas l'air de vouloir que ça se sache. Et elles sont assez isolées de la ville, socialement parlant.

-Peut-être que l'homosexualité est un acte déshonorant pour les Indiens ?

-À égalité avec l'inceste et le cannibalisme ? Je veux bien que ça ne soit pas trop toléré, mais pas de manière aussi forte.

-Tu te rappelle le mec du motel ?

-Mouais. Passons. Pour toi, Rachel est le Baykok ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait aller parler à un shaman ou je ne sais quoi.

Ils passèrent donc la soirée à chercher un shaman ou un moyen de tuer, ou au moins stopper le Baykok. Manque de chance, il n'y avait pas grand chose en ligne. Ils finirent par aller se coucher, en ressassant toute l'affaire. Ils n'avaient jamais affronté de Baykok auparavant, sans doute parce que les actes déshonorants ne couraient pas les rues. Personne ne pouvait imaginer aller manger son voisin ou coucher avec son frère ou sa sœur. C'était totalement absurde. Et cette idée lui tournait en boucle dans la tête (pas le fait de manger son voisin, l'autre). Elle éclosait lentement, doucement, délicatement, comme si elle se réveillait après un long hiver. Mais c'était une fleur interdite, à laquelle il ne devait pas penser. L'autre n'y pensait certainement pas.

Homosexualité, inceste... Personne ne comprendrait. Personne ne voulait comprendre.

oOo

Ils se levèrent le lendemain, et se rendirent chez un shaman dénommé Kwanita, en temps que journalistes voulant écrire un article sur les mythes des Ojibwés. C'était un vieil homme fatigué, qui semblait particulièrement heureux de raconter les histoires de son peuple, qui semblaient ne plus intéresser personne. Lorsqu'ils en arrivèrent au Baykok, ils se risquèrent à poser quelques questions.

-Et il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de le tuer ?

-Il ne faut pas le tuer, mais le purifier. Pour ça, il faut une personne qui l'aime sincèrement. Les cas d'inceste sont alors les plus plus simples, mais aussi les plus rares; ils découlent d'une malédiction lancée par le shaman de la tribu.

-Et pour l'homosexualité ?

-Elle n'est pas considérée comme un crime. Un homosexuel ne pourrait pas devenir un Baykok pour cette seule raison. Un homosexuel incestueux par contre, pourrait le devenir.

-Et quel est exactement le rituel ?

-Je vois.

Dean et Sam se regardèrent, surpris. Le vieil homme les détailla un long moment, et sourit.  
-Vous êtes là pour le Baykok ? Souvenez vous. Les victimes ne sont pas toujours celles que l'on pense, et les coupables peuvent avoir l'air innocent. Trouvez qui est le Baykok, et pourquoi. Trouvez son crime, beaucoup plus proche de vous que vous ne l'imaginez. Trouvez son âme sœur. Et méfiez vous des arcs. Charles !

Les Winchester sursautèrent, et un jeune homme aux traits métissés rentra.

-Messieurs Ackles et Padalecki, je vous présente Charles, mon petit-fils. Il ressemble peut-être aux colons, mais ne vous y trompez pas, c'est un vrai indien.

-Papy, arrête de les soûler de tes phrases sans queue ni tête !

-Pourtant, ma prochaine phrase va être très raisonnable pour M. Ackles. Emmène les au bar, pas celui du centre ville, celui au nord un peu isolé, la bière y est meilleure, ils vont en avoir besoin.

-En effet, c'est une excellente idée !

-Dean !

-Quoi ?

Sam lui lança un regard désespéré.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, reprit Kwanita. Quand vous aurez besoin de moi, vous reviendrez.

oOo

 **Voilà. Avez vous aimez ? Qu'en pensez vous ?**

 **À la prochaine, j'espère !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Chapitre 2**

oOo

Charles les guida donc à l'endroit choisi par son grand-père, puis les quitta en marmonnant qu'il avait à faire. Sam et Dean se séparèrent devant le bar, le premier voulait aller vérifier s'il y avait eu de nouvelles victimes.

L'aîné rentra donc seul dans le bar, et commença à s'installer au comptoir avant de repérer une femme seule à une table. Elle avait l'air plutôt pas mal, mais malheureuse, alors il l'aborda dans le seul et unique but de lui remonter le moral. (Et plus si affinités.)

-Bonjour ! Vous êtes seule ?

-Visiblement oui. Mais je vous en prie, poursuivez votre intention et prenez place.

-Et bien merci. Dean.

-Juliet.  
Il eut un instant d'arrêt. Est-ce que c'était LA Juliet ? Non, c'était impossible, d'après Sam elle n'était pas appréciée de la ville. En plus, celle-ci ressemblait à Rachel, défunte femme de Mrs. Burke.

-Que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Et bien, ma sœur est morte il y a peu.

-Vraiment désolé. Vous étiez proches ?

-Oh oui. Vous ne comprendriez pas à quel point.

-Je pense que si. J'ai un frère, moi aussi, et on est toujours ensemble. Enfin presque, parce qu'il a une course à faire ailleurs, mais sinon oui. Je donnerais ma vie sans hésiter pour lui.

-Vous le connaissez pas coeur ?

-Exactement.  
-Et il donnerait sa vie pour vous ?

-Oui, je pense que oui, mais je refuserais qu'il le fasse.

Elle le dévisagea un instant, avant de sourire tendrement. Tout n'était que douceur chez elle, malgré la grande douleur qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

-Je vois. Vous êtes égoïste, vous pensez que vous ne pouvez pas vivre sans lui, mais que lui peut ?

-Il l'a déjà fait.

-Et était-il heureux ?

-Oui.

-Il vous l'a dit ?

-Non, mais il avait de chouettes petites amies.

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il les a quittées ?

-Parce que... Parce qu'il est revenu avec moi.

-Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est parce qu'il est mieux avec vous ?

-Non ! On est toujours sur la route, il avait l'occasion d'avoir une vie normale…

-Mais il vous a préféré. Peut être ne veut il pas d'une vie normale sans vous.

Dean se tut, pensif. Ça ne pouvait pas être que ça... Il y avait d'autres facteurs... Qu'il ne pouvait expliquer à Juliet. Il décida de détourner la conversation, et une heure plus tard Sam entra dans le bar et rejoignit Dean.

-Sam !

-Agent Barnes ?

-Mrs. Burke ?

-Mrs. Burke ?! Juliet !

-Je ne comprends pas... Agent Barnes, vous êtes le frère de Dean ?

Un petit air de panique s'était allumé dans les yeux de la femme.

-Euh, oui.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

-Pas tellement, désolé. Dean ?

-J'arrive. Désolé, Juliet, je dois y aller.

-Je comprends. J'espère vous revoir, ça m'a fait du bien de passer ce moment avec vous.

oOo

Lors du trajet jusqu'au motel, la discussion avec Juliet tourna dans la tête de Dean. Comme si une inconnue pouvait comprendre sa relation avec Sam. C'était plus que de l'amour fraternel; il avait besoin de son frère et ne savait quoi faire sans lui. Et... Et... Oui, au final, elle avait raison sur un point. Sam devait l'aimer autant qu'il l'aimait. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il l'avait suivi, non ? À moins que ce ne soit le devoir... Mais est-ce que ce seul devoir pouvait pousser un homme à renoncer à toute vie normale pour chasser des monstres et toutes les autres absurdités jalonnant la vie de chasseur ? Pas sûr. Pour son cas, la réponse était évidente ; il n'avait pas eu le choix de cette vie. Il n'avait pu arrêter qu'une seule fois et encore... À la première occasion, il était reparti sur la route. Mais Sam... Il avait eu une vraie chance d'arrêter, de se marier et d'avoir une vraie maison. Et lui... Il l'avait empêché d'avoir cette vie (quoi Azazel ?).

oOo

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au motel, Sam prit la parole :

-Tu as fait ami ami avec Mrs Burke ?

-Euh, ouais.

-Et tu as appris quelque chose ?

-Elle a perdu sa sœur il y a peu. Mais c'est étrange, elle n'a pas parlé de sa femme.

-Bizarre... Sinon, il y a eu un autre meurtre. Il y en a de moins en moins, il va falloir qu'on double la cadence.  
-Ouais. Mais on ne sait toujours pas comment arrêter le Baykok. La victime ?

-Un homme maîtrisant les techniques de survie et de combat des Indiens. Il vivait un peu à l'écart de la ville, au nord. J'ai regardé, et tous les meurtres ont eu lieu au au nord, y compris celui de Rachel.

-Il y a un truc avec ça dans les mythes ?

-Pas tellement. J'ai plutôt l'impression que le Baykok veut rester dans cette zone.

-Il y a quoi de spécial ?

-Le cimetière.

-Un peu à l'écart. Et... La maison des Burke ?

-... Juliet ?

-Les maisons des autres victimes ?

-Non, ça ne colle pas, l'adolescente vivait dans le sud de la ville, elle se rendait chez une amie. Et les soldats aussi vivaient plutôt dans le sud.

-Vraiment étrange. Donc ce n'est vraiment que Juliet ? demanda Dean sans vouloir le croire.

Sam se pencha sur la carte où ils avaient repéré tous les lieux des meurtres.

-Attends... Oui. Elle est à peu près au centre du périmètre. Cela pourrait donc signifier qu'elle a sérieusement à voir avec le Baykok. Il faut qu'on aille l'interroger dans ce sens.

-Je... Je ne pense pas que Juliet contrôle le Baykok ou quelque chose du genre.

-Dean... De quoi avez-vous exactement parlé ?

-De sa sœur. De qui elle était proche. Tellement proche que je ne pouvais pas comprendre, d'après elle. La blague, si seulement elle savait tout ce qu'on a vécu. Enfin bref, on en est venus à parler de toi.

-Euh... De moi ?

-Oui. Elle me croyait pas quand je lui disais qu'on était aussi proche l'un de l'autre qu'elle ne l'était de sa sœur. Même si finalement c'est moi qui en suis venu à en douter. Après tous... Je t'ai tiré deux fois d'une vie tranquille, sans chasse…

-Dean... Je suis beaucoup mieux avec toi que je ne l'étais avec Jess ou Amelia.

L'aîné regarda Sam, surpris.

-Enfin, c'est pas la même chose, parce que euh... toi et moi c'est différent d'avec Jess et Amelia, parce que... On est frères, et au final c'est plus important pour moi d'être avec toi qu'avec une femme que je pourrais aimer.

-Pourrais ? Je pensais que tu les aimais réellement ! Et puis tu t'écoutes ?

-Oui ! Non ! Euh... Si on se reconcentrait sur le Baykok ?!

-Non, cette discussion est importante !

-Dean, il y a des morts.

-Et tu te rends compte de la bombe que tu viens de me sortir ? Sam, quand... Quand tu étais à l'université, ce qui m'a permis de tenir, c'est que je me disais que tu étais heureux, avec des personnes que tu aimais.

-Dean, ça va ?

-Je... Oui. Mais je veux comprendre, Sam.

-Il y a que je suis plus heureux avec toi que je ne l'étais à l'université, ça te va ? Mais là, il y a des morts, on doit agir.

-Comment peux-tu être plus heureux avec moi qu'avec elles ?!

-Dean ! Comment peux-tu penser que je ne pourrais pas l'être ? Je suis ici parce qu'on a besoin de moi là, mais aussi parce que tu es là, et tu le sais. Tu le sais très bien que c'est être avec toi qui me fait continuer, et c'est la même chose que toi. Alors, une bonne fois pour toutes, oui, je t'aime, tu es mon frère, c'est évident. On peut se recentrer sur le Baykok.

Le silence se fit, et l'un comme l'autre pensèrent au mot "aimer" et à son sens exact.  
L'illumination se fit dans leurs esprits. Et s'ils s'étaient trompés depuis le début sur ce mot ? Et si depuis le début, il fallait penser au vrai sens, et laisser la fraternité de côté ? Et si... Et si leur amour transcendait l'amour fraternel ?

-Sam...  
-Dean !

-Sammy, que veux-tu dire par amour ?

-Ce n'est pas de l'amour fraternel ! Dean, ce n'est pas de l'amour fraternel !

-Je viens de comprendre ça !

Il se rapprocha timidement de son frère, qui s'était complètement redressé, un air d'incompréhension mêlé de compréhension sur le visage.

-Dean, on avait faux sur toute la ligne, depuis le début ! Mais c'est... contre nature !

-Contre nature ? Contre nature ?! Revenir à la vie tous les six du mois ça va pour la nature ?

-Oui, mais c'est différent !

-Ça te dérange vraiment ?

-Non... c'est juste que... réaliser que Rachel est la sœur de Juliet... C'est vraiment perturbant.

-Ah. Oui.

-Tu ne pensais pas à ça ?

-Si si. Allons voir Juliet, si elle est au courant.

-Non, le shaman, il a dit de retourner le voir quand on aurait trouvé l'identité du Baykok.

-Vas y, je m'entends mieux avec Juliet.

oOo

-Dean ?

-Rebonjour Juliet. Je peux entrer ?

-Bien sûr. Un problème avec votre frère ?

-Hein, pourquoi ?

-Vous n'avez pas l'air bien.

-Oui. Vous voulez vous asseoir ?

-Je veux bien. Que voulez-vous me dire ?

-Et bien, avec mon frère, nous enquêtons sur des meurtres. Des gens tués, avec le foie arraché. On pense à un Baykok.

-Un Baykok ? Allons, ce n'est qu'une histoire de fantômes !

-Très bien. Prenons les faits. Vous êtes veuve depuis peu. Vous me dites que votre sœur est morte, mais pas un mot sur votre femme. C'est bizarre.

-Les gens par ici n'aiment pas trop les homosexuels.

-Donc vous faites passer votre femme pour votre sœur ? N'est-ce pas encore plus malsain ?

-Qu'est-ce qui est malsain ? D'être amoureuse de sa sœur ? En quoi est-ce malsain, si l'amour est réciproque et consenti ?

-Donc Rachel était bien votre sœur.

-Ne jouez pas l'innocent. Vous avez le même air quand vous parlez de votre frère que j'avais en pensant à Rachel quand je me suis rendue compte que je l'aimais. Que je l'aimais trop pour une simple relation de sœurs.

-Quel air ?

-Un air coupable, mêlé d'un amour extraordinaire. Ça se voit que vous l'aimez, trop peut-être.

-Très bien. Juliet, je suis désolé pour vous, mais Rachel est un Baykok.

-Vous n'en démordrez pas. Les fantômes n'existent pas.

-Croyez moi, ils sont bien réels.

-Vous... Vous êtes convaincu de ça. Vous avez l'habitude de cette conversation ?

-Vous lisez particulièrement bien les gens. Je dois me faire un soucis pour mes pensées ?

-Non, je suis juste observatrice. Vous n'avez pas vu la série _Sherlock_ ?

-Il ne tiendrait pas une seconde dans mon monde.

-Dean.

-Pardon. Donc oui, les fantômes existent et Rachel est un Baykok. Minute... Comment savez-vous ce que c'est ? J'ai eu du mal à découvrir ce qu'elle était exactement et c'est loin d'être ma première affaire de fantômes.

-Le shaman. Il m'a dit que deux personnes viendraient m'aider, avec Rachel. Il faut qu'on la trouve. Elle doit être dans le coin.

-Elle est dangereuse, Juliet.

-Je sais. Mais elle ne m'attaquera pas, et devrait vous épargnez, parce que vous serez avec moi.

-Juliet. Elle a tué une dizaine de personnes. Si elle attaque, je lui tirerai dessus, je ne peux pas juste croiser les doigts en espérant qu'elle ne tue plus.

-D'accord. Où est Sam ?

-Il est parti voir si Kwanita pouvait lui donner une façon de stopper votre sœur. Si vous savez où la trouver, allons y.

oOo

Sam avançait prudemment dans les rues de Belcourt. Pour l'instant, il ne savait pas comment tuer le Baykok, et il était une cible de choix, ayant passé sa vie sur la route, à se battre contre des monstres. Avec Dean. Depuis qu'ils savaient qu'ils affrontaient le produit d'un inceste, et même depuis avant qu'ils soient sûrs qu'il s'agissait réellement d'un inceste, ce mot, ce qu'il impliquait, ses conséquences, tout cela tournaient dans la tête de Sam. Et de son frère, vu son regard de tout à l'heure. Alors oui, il avait compris, comme Dean, quel était exactement le sentiment qui les liait. Depuis toujours, peut être, ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Depuis toujours, mais comment auraient-ils pu s'en rendre compte ?

Alors qu'il arrivait en vue de la maison de Kwanita, il sentit tout à coup une odeur étrange dans l'air. Un mélange de différentes herbes qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Il entendit aussi une voix étrange murmurer quelque chose dans une langue inconnue. Toutes ses forces le quittèrent, et il s'écroula à terre. Sa peau le brûlait, mais il tremblait de froid. Il réussit à se concentrer sur une seule idée.

-Dean…

En tremblant, il attrapa son portable, et chercha le numéro de son frère.

-N'y pense même pas, monstre.

La douleur fut soudaine. Intense. Elle distordit le temps, le décomposa.

Sa mère en flammes.

Un Noël avec Dean dans une chambre miteuse.

Son premier baiser avec Amy.

Sa séparation avec Dean avant Stanford.

Jess.

La chasse avec Dean.

Sa première mort.

Les morts à répétition de Dean.

Ruby.

La rencontre avec Castiel.

L'Apocalypse.

La cage.

La mort de Bobby.

Charlie.

Kevin.

Amelia.

Les épreuves.

Le démon Dean.

Les Ténèbres.

Et Dean, oh Dean…

oOo

Il n'y avait désormais plus rien, si ce n'est la rage et la faim.

oOo **Voilà ! Comment ça je suis horrible ? Mais l'histoire n'est pas terminée... :)En attendant le prochain chapitre, vous pouvez laissez une petite review.À la prochaine !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Chapitre 3**

oOo

-Sam, bordel, SAM, réponds !

-Dean, ça ne sert à rien d'insister. Où est-il ?

-Il allait voir Kwanita.

-On y va aussi.

-Tu sais te battre ?

-Non, mais je sais utiliser un pistolet.

oOo

Ils avançaient lentement dans la nuit, attentifs au moindre bruit. De temps en temps, une voiture passait, mais avec les attaques à répétition, la majorité des gens se cloisonnaient chez eux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la rue de Kwanita, le sang de Dean se glaça. Pas de Sam, mais une odeur étrange dans l'air et une tâche sombre sur le sol.

-Est-ce que...

-J'en ai bien peur. Mais où est le corps ? Le Baykok ne les emmène pas, normalement !

Juliet s'écroula.

Sans aucune raison, elle s'écroula, et Dean observa avec horreur les longues bandes écarlates qui étaient apparues dans son dos. Il se reprit, et essaya de comprendre d'où venait la menace.

-Juliet !

-Aaaaah...

Un cri retentit dans la nuit, tout près de lui. Le cri était humain, sans l'être totalement. Un mélange de souffrance et de rage. Un autre s'éleva un peu plus loin dans la ville.

-Il... Il y en a deux ?! Juliet, tu peux bouger ?!

-Je... Je ne sais pas...

-Sonofabitch, montre toi, saloperie !

Il sentait la présence d'une créature près de lui, mais elle semblait ne pas vouloir s'approcher du chasseur. Il se pencha donc sur Juliet, prêt à réagir au quart de tour.

-Allez, viens.

Il la prit dans ses bras, et le cri retentit à nouveau près de lui. La rage avait pris le pas sur la souffrance dans le hurlement. L'autre cri retentit à nouveau, cette fois beaucoup plus proche. Dean retint son souffle, et un craquement retentit, juste derrière lui. Le craquement sec d'un os.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il n'y eut plus de bruit, puis un boucan infernal envahit la rue. Les étranges cris retentissaient dans tous les sens, et les craquements sinistres n'en finissaient plus de les ponctuer, sans jamais les cesser. Des déplacements d'air firent comprendre à Dean qu'il était très proche de la source de ces monstrueux bruits, et il serra Juliet dans ses bras, afin de courir jusqu'à la porte de Kwanita, qu'il venait d'ouvrir, alerté par le vacarme.

-Deux... Ils sont deux !

-Sans blague, l'Ancien !

Le shaman referma la porte derrière Dean, et ce dernier déposa Juliet sur un fauteuil.

-Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang.

-Sa vie n'est pas encore en danger. Dégagez la plaie, je vais chercher de quoi la désinfecter.

-Et les Baykok ?! Et si Rachel est le premier, qui est le second ?

-Où est votre frère ?

-Il a dit... Comment savez-vous que c'est mon frère ?

-Logique. Poussez vous.

Kwanita se pencha sur le dos lacéré de Juliet, et désinfecta soigneusement les plaies, avant de les bander.

-Tenez bon, nous avons besoin de vous.

La porte d'entrée trembla violemment.

oOo

Depuis un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient rentrés, les terribles cris n'avaient pas cessé. Ils étaient dans la rue, tantôt proches, tantôt éloignés, mais cette fois, ils étaient juste derrière la porte, comme prêts à rentrer dans la maison.

-Il ne peuvent pas passer la porte, dit calmement Kwanita, en sortant des herbes, et en les disposant devant lui.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui, la maison est protégée contre les impuretés. Après... Au moins un Baykok est issu d'un inceste, n'est-ce pas, Juliet ?

La femme ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder la porte, l'air inquiet, pour elle ou sa sœur.

-Et l'autre ?

-Je suppose que c'est votre frère, M. Ackles, ou quel que soit votre véritable nom. La taille du Baykok est très proche de celle de M. Padalecki.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Un Shaman. Je vois les choses telles qu'elles sont. Quelqu'un a maudit ma communauté, et plus particulièrement Rachel et M. Padalecki. Il ou elle devait penser cibler des homosexuels, mais manque de chance, il s'agissait de deux incestes.

-Kwanita, comment puis-je sauver Rachel ?

-Un rituel de purification. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il faudra les amener jusqu'à la forêt. L'air est trop pollué ici. Rachel vous suivra sans vous attaquer.

-Attendez deux minutes. Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi sûr que le deuxième est Sam, mon frère ?!

-Dean, il a disparu et... Je pensais que tu avais compris que tu aimais ton frère. Comme j'aime Rachel.

Le chasseur se tut, regardant la porte. Il ne s'agissait que de sentiments, il ne s'était rien passé, et il ne se passerait sans doute jamais rien. Ses sentiments à lui ne semblaient pas être réciproques.

Et puis... Si... Si... S'ils étaient réciproques alors...

Le chasseur regarda avec horreur la porte.

-Dean, on peut encore le sauver.

-J'espère bien !

-Il ne vous attaquera pas. Vous devez le mener à la forêt, avec Juliet. Je vous suivrai avec les herbes.

-Et s'ils vous attaquent ?

-Je suis pacifique. Dean, vous êtes un combattant, et Juliet... Vous teniez une arme à la main. Mais moi, je n'ai pas d'arme et je n'en n'ai jamais utilisé.

-D'accord. Allons y.

-Avant tout chose...

Kwanita embrasa un bouquet d'herbes, et fit en sorte que la fumée passe sur leurs yeux.

-Vous devriez les voir. Laissez vos armes ici, elles ne vous serviront à rien. Et passez par derrière, je vous suis.

Dean avait une confiance quasi-inexistante en le vieux shaman, mais il n'avait pas de meilleur choix pour le moment. Il se résolut donc à suivre Juliet jusqu'à la porte de derrière.

-Prête ?

-Pour sauver Rachel ? Oui.

Elle grimaça rapidement, signe que sa blessure la faisait encore souffrir, et elle hocha la tête. Dean ouvrit la porte, et ils sortirent.

oOo

La faim le dévorait. Mais _il_ était là, juste là, si près. Il était attiré par _lui_ , il ne voulait pas s'éloigner, il fallait _le_ protéger. Mais il devait manger aussi, manger manger MANGER !

L' **autre** est juste à côté, **elle** grogne, crie, HURLE, _ils_ sont juste là, derrière ce mur. Pourquoi _il_ se cache avec les autres ?! Pourquoi _il_ le fuit ? Il a besoin de _lui_ autant qu'il a besoin de manger !

MANGER !

FAIM !

 _Il_ bouge ! Bouge !

La faim ou _lui_? Qui ? QUI ?! Quoi ?

 _Lui._

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il est. Il ne sait pas qui _il_ est. Il ne sait plus rien si ce n'est qu'il a besoin de l _ui._ Il en a besoin, il _le_ veut près de lui, il doit _le_ suivre !

Plus rien n'importe à part _lui._

Pourquoi le suit- **elle**?!

oOo

Dean et Juliet étaient presque à la lisière de la forêt. Et les Baykok étaient sur leur talons, hurlant à intervalles réguliers, claquant des dents. Ils n'avaient pas osé se tourner pour les voir, mais ils avaient aperçu quelque chose, du coin de l'œil. Une vision terrible, qu'ils ne voulaient pas retenir, qu'ils ne voulaient pas accepter.

Une fois sous le couvert des arbres, ils osèrent s'arrêter, et, instinctivement, ils fermèrent les yeux.

-Un peu plus loin. Il y a un bouleau. On va se mettre sous le pin. Il faut espérer qu'aucune proie tentante ne passe dans le coin. Surtout pour le grand, il n'a encore jamais mangé.

Dean et Juliet suivirent la voix du vieux shaman, toujours terrifiés à l'idée de voir l'un des Baykok.

-Venez. J'ai fait un cercle de sel, ils n'aiment pas ça.

-Vous pouviez pas commencer par dire qu'ils étaient soumis au régime des fantômes ?! Ça nous aurait grandement aidé !

-Ils n'aiment pas ça, mais ça ne les retiendra pas longtemps. Ce n'est pas une vraie protection, vois plutôt ça comme un petit muret que tu hésiterais à franchir. Par contre, je suis désolé, mais il va falloir ouvrir les yeux.

Juliet et Dean découvrirent les Baykok en même temps.

Deux squelettes. Deux squelettes humains, mais monstrueux. Une espèce de fine chair transparente suintant de sang tenait leurs os ensemble, plus à l'image d'un sac organique que d'un véritable épiderme. Les mains s'étaient allongées, et les doigts s'étaient mués en de longs appendices dangereusement aiguisés.

Sans qu'on ne sache comment, les crânes étaient recouvert de cheveux, filasses, sales, poisseux. Ils tombaient dans leurs orbites vides, éclairés d'une sinistre lueur rougeoyante. Et leurs mâchoires nues claquaient en permanence, comme si, munies d'une vie propre, elles cherchaient leur proies.

Dean avait vu des horreurs. Il en avait vu, il en avait affronté, il en avait tué. Son instinct lui hurlait de les tuer. Et son son cœur protestait.

Tuer Sam ?

Impossible.

La réalisation était terrible. Devant lui, il y avait la pire chose qu'il avait jamais vu, l'horreur ultime, peut-être même pire que les tortures de l'Enfer. Et cette abomination était l'être qu'il préférait par dessus tout sur terre.

-Dean ! Juliet ! J'ai besoin de vous !

Le chasseur et la femme se ressaisirent, et se tournèrent vers Kwanita, tremblant d'horreur.

-Je vais m'occuper des mélanges d'herbes. Vous, construisez une sorte de cabane avec les branches tombées. On va vous purifier d'abord, et ensuite on s'occupera d'eux. Je vous préviens, ils ne vont pas apprécier.

Lentement, branche après branche, Juliet et Dean parvinrent à fabriquer quelque chose ressemblant à une hutte où ils pourraient s'abriter.

Pendant ce temps, Kwanita avait fini de choisir ses plantes et avait ouvert une boîte remplie de cendres.

-C'est de la lavande. Ça purifie.

Il leur en étala sur le visage, puis s'assit en face de leur construction.

-Installez vous. Quand vous serez prêts, brûlez les herbes.

Il commença à psalmodier, et Juliet et Dean lui obéirent. Sam hurla en premier, quand la femme fut obligée de s'installer contre son frère. Rachel lui fit écho.

oOo

Faim, la faim disparaît. Il veut manger mais n'a plus faim ! Il a mal, il a si MAL !

 _Il_ lui fait du mal, avec la mauvaise fumée !

Il hurle encore et encore et ENCORE ! Stop, _il_ doit stopper ça, il a trop mal !

oOo

Lorsque Juliet avait commencé à pleurer, Dean l'avait serrée contre lui. Mais les cris n'avaient pas cessé, ils continuaient.

Ce n'était plus des cris de rages, mais des sortes de sanglots, qui semblaient presque humains.

Sam s'effondra.

Il était encore en vie, mais complètement affaibli. Rachel... Elle tenait mieux. Elle continuait de rugir et de ruer.

Et petit à petit, elle se calma jusqu'à s'effondrer à son tour.

-C'est presque fini. Ils ne peuvent pas rester là. Il faut qu'ils passent dans l'autre monde. C'est mieux pour tout le monde. Mais je ne peux pas le faire à votre place. Prenez un pieu de sapin. Frappez les au niveau du foie.

Il indiqua la zone sur lui-même.

-Nous avons peu de temps.

Alors, lentement, Juliet puis Dean sortirent de la cabane. Ils rampèrent vers leur pieu respectif, et, les yeux baignés de larmes, ils s'approchèrent de leur cible.

oOo

-Sammy... Redeviens normal. S'il te plaît... Je ne peux pas te tuer...

-Si tu ne le tues pas, il sera à jamais maudit et son âme ne trouvera jamais le repos.

-Oh, fermez là vous ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est !

Dean se recentra sur son frère. Dans la lumière rouge qui remplissait l'orbite vide de ses yeux, il vit le fantôme du kaléidoscope de couleurs qu'avaient eu les iris de Sam. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, mais l'instant suivant il hésita.

Lorsque la douleur lui transperça le cœur, il transperça le foie de son frère, comme par réflexe, avant de s'écrouler sur ce dernier.

-Dean !

oOo

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Qu'en pensez vous ?**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Chapitre 4**

oOo

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. La faim, la faim, elle disparaissait... Des images revenaient. Des mots.

Non.

Des noms.

Dean…

Dean ?

Dean !

Transperçant le nuage d'incompréhension dû à la malédiction Sam revint complètement à lui. Il grimaça, sa peau le brûlait à nouveau, et il retrouvait peu à peu ses sens.

Odeur métallique.

Cris et sanglots.

Sensation poisseuse sur le corps.

Goût du sang.

Le corps inerte de Dean.

Et tout se stoppa.

Les cinq sens à peine retrouvés se fixèrent sur son frère.

En tremblant, il approcha les mains du corps qui reposait sur lui. Il hésita un instant, et le retourna délicatement. Il semblait seulement dormir. Son visage était complètement détendu, chose incroyable pour Dean... Mais si on baissait les yeux...

Sa chemise, désormais rouge, s'était raidie. Et à l'emplacement de son coeur, il y avait cinq trous. Cinq profondes blessure, qui avaient déversé tout le sang possible, et qui donnaient un aperçu sur ce muscle si important et si inerte.

Sam hurla de désespoir. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, d'habitude, mais il venait de tuer Dean, son frère, son amour. Il le prit dans ses bras, et pleura, il ne savait combien de temps. Plus rien n'importait, Dean était mort par sa seule faute.

-Sam... Il faut bouger…

La voix de Juliet, douceur secouée de sanglots, perça sa douleur. À travers ses larmes, il la regarda, sans comprendre. Un miroir d'eau salée s'était installé entre leurs yeux, mais ils ne s'y trompaient pas. Leurs yeux, bruns et verts en ce moment, reflétaient la même chose, une sorte de monstrueux secret qu'eux seuls connaissaient ; la sensation suivant le meurtre d'un frère ou d'une soeur aimé au delà de l'imaginable dans des circonstances abominables.

-Sam... Des gens risquent d'arriver. On doit les emmener plus loin. Kwanita connait un endroit discret.

Au prix d'un immense effort, Sam réussit à regarder autour de lui. Le vieux shaman semblait épuisé et le regardait avec douceur et pitié. Un peu plus loin, il y avait le cadavre d'une femme brune. Quelque chose remonta en Sam. L' **autre**. Rachel.

Il avait la gorge nouée alors il acquiesça vaguement, puis resserra ses bras autour du corps de Dean. Aidé par Juliet et Kwanita, il se leva, puis la femme alla délicatement soulever Rachel. En silence, ils se mirent en route.

oOo

Kwanita les laissa dans une vieille cabane plutôt bien entretenue, avant de partir chercher des vivres. Il y eut un moment de silence où chacun pleurait doucement dans son coin. Juliet fut la première à le briser, après tout, elle avait eu plus de temps pour accepter la mort de Rachel.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas à cacher tes larmes. Elles sont légitimes.

-Tu ne devrais pas plutôt me consoler ?

-Trop tôt. Tu as surtout besoin de pleurer un bon coup, pour l'instant. Je ne te jugerai pas. Je peux comprendre ce que tu vis.

-Pourquoi Rachel n'est pas revenue ?

-Elle était déjà morte, je suppose.

-Je suis désolé pour elle.

-Et je suis désolée pour Dean.

-Merci.

L'attente du retour de Kwanita se fit dans les larmes et un silence poisseux, envahissant. Juliet s'endormit, sans que Sam ne le réalise vraiment sur le coup. Il réussit à bouger pour la couvrir de sa veste.

Il resta un instant silencieux, ne sachant quoi faire hormis prendre son arme pour se tirer une balle, mais il y avait trop de choses à gérer. Qui l'avait transformé ? Et les Ténèbres ?

Seulement, s'il était assuré de finir cette enquête, la quête d'un moyen de vaincre la soeur de Dieu lui semblait vaine sans Dean.

Mais il eut soudain une illumination, et attrapa son téléphone.

-Allô ?

-Cas, c'est Sam. Je...

-Il vous est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Je... C'est Dean...

-Sam, qu'est-il arrivé à Dean ? demanda doucement Castiel.

En fondant en larmes, le plus jeune Winchester parvint à peu près à raconter l'histoire. Il n'eut pas la force de dire ce qu'il avait involontairement fait à Dean, mais l'ange le comprit.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Sam.

-Castiel, dis moi que tu connais un ange pouvant le ramener.

-Je... Non. Je n'en connais pas. Il faudrait un archange. Mais...

-Ils sont tous hors service, je sais.

-Sam... J'ai peut-être une idée. Mais elle n'est pas très prudente. Je te tiendrai au courant.

-Cas... C'est quoi ?

-Concentre toi sur ton affaire. Je te recontacterai.

-Cas ? CAS !

Sam soupira.

oOo

-Elle dort ?

La voix du vieux shaman le surprit.

-Je crois.

-Je suis désolé, mais tu vas devoir la réveiller. On va avoir besoin d'elle.

Sam s'exécuta, et éveilla donc timidement Juliet.

-Désolé de ne pas te laisser dormir. Viens là, je vais m'occuper de tes griffures pendant qu'on discutera.

Juliet acquiesça.

-Il faut qu'on trouve qui est responsable de ces transformations. Malheureusement, je suis le seul shaman en ville, officiellement. Dans les faits, plusieurs familles ont de vieux sorts de Shaman sans en être.

-Et vous avez une idée ?

-Pas tellement. Cette malédiction, ou plutôt ce châtiment, est affreux, et on ne l'a plus utilisé depuis de nombreuses générations.

-De plus il faut que le coupable ait un moyen de savoir qu'il y a inceste. Je le vois mal... Sam ?

-Inceste ?

-Tu as été transformé.

-Mais... Il... Il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec mon frère !

-Vous aviez des sentiments réciproques, non ? demanda Juliet.

-Je... Je crois. On en n'a jamais vraiment parlé.

-Tu n'as pas été transformé à cause d'un inceste, alors, s'exprima Kwanita. Dis moi, as-tu déjà pratiqué le cannibalisme, ou tué un humain ?

-Pas de cannibalisme. En revanche, oui, j'ai déjà tué.

-Par légitime défense ?

-Dans le feu de l'action.

-C'est pour cela que ça a fonctionné sur toi, mais… cela reste étrange. De plus, tu t'es transformé sans être mort au préalable. Ça devrait être impossible.

-Alors pourquoi je me suis transformé ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait modifié la malédiction. C'est comme si... Oh non...

-Kwanita ?

-Charles... Mon petit-fils... Il a le don. Il a mon don de prescience... Mais... Mais il le maîtrise mal et ne veut pas être shaman !

-Charles ? intervint Juliet avec sa douceur habituelle. Il... Il n'était pas homophobe ? Et si... Et s'il avait visé Rachel et Sam pensant qu'ils n'étaient qu'homosexuels, et ça n'avait marché que parce qu'il y avait inceste et homicide ?

-Je... Je... Non, ce n'est... Et puis, il n'a pas les connaissances suffisantes pour... Pour améliorer le sort !

-Kwanita. Avant de me faire transformer, j'ai senti une forte odeur de plantes.

-De plantes ? Je n'en faisait pas brûler, et cela ne permet pas de lancer la malédiction. Et vous n'avez pas senti le soufre ?

Sam sursauta.

-Le soufre ?!

-Oui. Quand je suis rentré chez moi, en fin d'après-midi, il y avait une odeur de soufre près de mon palier.

-Un démon.

-Un démon ?! Mais ils ne viennent pas par ici normalement, c'est un pacte ancien entre mes ancêtres et eux !

-S'il y a soufre, il y a démon. Et ça expliquerait pourquoi il a pu modifier le sort.

-Ça pourrait aussi expliquer pourquoi la purification a eu du mal à fonctionner sur Sam, proposa timidement Juliet.

-Non, elle a mal fonctionné parce que ce n'était pas un inceste qui était la cause de la malédiction. En revanche... Oui... Un démon pourrait modifier cette malédiction. Charles...

-Ce n'est peut-être pas lui. Il faut trouver ce démon. Une invocation devrait suffire.

oOo

Avant de repartir de l'abri, Sam et Juliet brûlèrent Dean et Rachel, leurs corps ne pouvaient être abandonnés dans la nature, aux charognards.

Ils retournèrent chez Kwanita, qui semblait être aussi abattu qu'eux. Il imposa une journée de repos ; il n'y avait plus de Baykok, et ils étaient tous bien trop épuisés pour être utile. Il leur proposa de rester chez lui. Juliet et Sam restèrent chacun dans la chambre qui leur avait été attribuée, tentant de faire leur deuil, encore.

Le shaman, de son côté, sortit en plein milieu de la journée, comme pour une promenade. Il déambulait lentement dans les rues, flânant d'un lieu à l'autre. Il passa par la chapelle, le prêtre étant un de ses amis, car l'amitié ne s'arrête pas à la religion, puis se rendit chez son petit-fils.

oOo

-Papy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il faut prévenir quand tu viens ! Mais entre, entre !

-Charles, je n'ai plus le droit de te faire une surprise ? demanda le vieil homme en se penchant sur son petit-fils pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu as les mains mouillées ?

-Excuse moi. Il fait un peu chaud dehors, et j'ai mis un peu de brumisateur.

-Tu t'es enfin décidé à écouter Maman ?

-Et oui, comme quoi !

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Et bien, je voulais savoir si tu avais changé d'avis pour devenir ou non un shaman ?

Charles se tendit légèrement. Kwanita le remarqua.

-Et bien ?

-Non, papy, je ne deviendrai pas un shaman.

-Alors pourquoi utilises-tu des sorts de shaman ?

-Je... Je n'en n'utilise pas.

-Est-ce que tu essayes de me mentir ?

-Je... Kate !

-Kate ?

-Charles ?

Une femme était apparue. Grande, brune, les yeux complètement noirs.

-Alors c'est toi qui a trahi le pacte que vous avez conclu avec mes ancêtres ?

Elle éclata de rire.

-Charles l'a rompu !

-Impossible ! hurla Kwanita à pleins poumons.

-Pauvre vi... Que ?

Sam et Juliet venaient d'entrer brutalement dans l'appartement de Charles, le premier avec sa lame anti-démons. Avant que Kate n'ait pu réagir, elle avait l'arme du chasseur sous le cou.

-Tu vas ramener Dean et Rachel à la vie !

-Gratuitement ?

-Je...

-Bloody hell, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?!

Tout le monde sursauta et regarda le Roi de l'Enfer qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce, accompagné par Castiel.

-Kate, il me semble que les démons n'ont pas le droit d'intervenir sur ce territoire.

-Mais...

-Ce jeune homme n'est pas shaman. Tu as vraiment été indélicate. Retourne en Enfer.

Il agita la main, et le corps s'écroula en vomissant une épaisse fumée noire.

-L'élan. Bonjour. J'ai appris que l'écureuil était - encore - mort ?

-Crowley...

-Castiel ? J'ai accepté de venir jeter un petit coup d'œil et...

Sam venait de fondre sur le démon, lui tenant sa lame sous le cou.

-Ramène le. Maintenant !

-Tu sais, c'est plus délicat qu'il n'y parait, et...

-Prends mon âme en échange !

-Une âme venant d'être souillée par la malédiction du Baykok ? Et puis quoi encore ! Je vais te le ramener, ton frère, je pense que tu seras moins pénible avec Dean. Est-ce qu'en échange tu voudrais arrêter de porter de la flanelle ?

-Crowley !

-D'accord. Je vais prendre quelques dispositions. Mme Burke, voulez-vous votre sœur ?

-Je... Euh... Seulement si je garde mon âme.

-Je suis d'une humeur généreuse, aujourd'hui, dit-il en baissant les yeux sur la lame qui le menaçait. J'en ai pour une semaine, vous n'avez qu'à m'attendre là.

Il disparut sur ses paroles, et Sam manqua de s'écrouler, mais fut rattrapé par Castiel.

-Il faut désormais attendre.

oOo

Castiel partit avec Sam et Juliet, laissant Kwanita et Charles ensemble.

-Pourquoi ?

-Des gays. Des gays incestueux ! Tu me poses sérieusement la question ?!

-Tu as mis en danger les habitants de notre ville. Pour une raison idiote, tu les as mis en danger ! Le bonheur des autres ne te regarde pas ! Leur vie sentimentale non plus !

-Cette ville part à la dérive ! Tout le monde oublie les traditions, les frères sortent avec les frères !

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour lâcher un Baykok sur la ville. Il n'y a aucune raison pour lâcher un Baykok sur une ville ! Cette malédiction appartient aux temps anciens et doit y rester.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Adieu, grand-père.

-Charles ?

Le petit-fils du shaman quitta la ville à la tombée de la nuit, emportant avec lui les secrets des shamans. Kwanita se réveilla dans l'appartement de Charles, bien plus tard, quand Castiel vint vérifier si tout allait bien.

oOo

 **Le prochain chapitre est le dernier.**

 **Si vous avez des commentaires, la boîte ci-dessous est prête à les recueillir.**

 **À la prochaine !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Chapitre 5**

oOo

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula dans une sorte de mélasse, à la fois rapidement et lentement. Juliet ne croyait pas tellement au retour de sa sœur, et Sam craignait le retour de son frère. Et se préparait à partir à la recherche de Crowley s'il ne tenait pas sa promesse.

Au bout d'une semaine, la sonnette de la maison de Kwanita retentit. Sam et Juliet se regardèrent et après une demi-seconde d'hésitation, ils se mirent à courir à la porte, sous le premier sourire de la semaine de Kwanita.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Crowley.

-On dit merci qui ? Et on note qu'on me doit un service. Et plus jamais de flanelle.

Il disparu, laissant la place à une Rachel et un Dean à l'air hagard.

Juliet et Sam les prirent dans leurs bras.

-Rachel !

-Juliet ? Que... Comment ?

-On s'en fout, tu es là !

Elles s'embrassèrent. À côté, les Winchester continuaient de serrer dans leurs bras, refusant de se lâcher.

-Sammy ? Sammy, tu as fait quoi comme pacte avec Crowley ?

-Rien d'important. Tu es revenu c'est tout.

Ils se séparèrent en même temps que les Burke.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas rester sur le palier toute la journée ? Il y a des bières et du thé à l'intérieur, annonça Kwanita.

Ils rentrèrent donc. Chacun but une bière ou un thé, puis le shaman se retira dans sa chambre. Juliet et Rachel firent de même, dans leur bulle. Seuls restèrent Sam et Dean, seuls dans le salon, ne sachant quoi se dire. L'aîné finit par demander où en était l'affaire.

-Terminée pour le moment ; Charles, le petit-fils de Kwanita, était derrière tout ça avec un démon, que Crowley à renvoyé en Enfer, apparemment un ancien pacte les empêchent de venir dans cette ville. Charles est en fuite, et il n'y a plus de Baykok.

-Il va falloir le retrouver, éviter qu'il ne recommence ailleurs. Heureusement, les incestes ne sont pas si courants.

-Je ne me suis pas transformé pour ça.

-Ah bon ? Euh... De toute façon c'est logique... Vu que je suis ton seul frère et que...

-Adam.

-Adam ? Oh. Oui. Adam. Oui, mais c'est pareil, il n'y a rien eu avec Adam.

-Laisse tomber. Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? Où es-tu allé ?

-Je ne me rappelle plus. Et ça va.

-Dean... Je suis désolé.

-Eh ! C'est pas ta faute. Moi aussi, j'en ai fait des conneries quand j'étais un démon. Je sais ce que c'est. Tu n'étais pas toi même.

-Je t'ai tué, Dean.

-Non. Un Baykok m'a tué. Ce n'était pas toi. Sammy, je sais que tu es incapable de me tuer.

-Parce que je suis ton frère ?

-Parce que tu as réalisé la même chose que moi, mais que tu as préféré l'appliquer à Juliet et Rachel ?

Sam mit un instant avant de comprendre, puis s'écarta un peu de son frère, gêné.

-Sam. Ose me dire le contraire.

-Dire quoi ?

-À ton avis ?

-Tu pourrais me dire aussi !

Il se défièrent du regard. L'un comme l'autre voulait être le premier et le dernier à le dire. Ces mots, si simples, et si incongrus dans leur situation. Des mots qu'ils ne devraient pas dire, penser, imaginer dans leur situation, pas avec ce sens-là. Des mots si forts, si dévastateurs et si attendus.

Des mots entravés par le silence entre les deux frères.

Alors que l'un comme l'autre voulait partir, casser cette tension entre eux, ils changèrent. Sam fit le premier pas, mais Dean esquissa le geste. En un instant, ils étaient l'un dans les bras de l'autre. L'instant suivant, ils cherchaient une réponse, qu'ils connaissaient déjà sans oser y croire, dans les yeux de l'autre. Et enfin, ils s'embrassèrent.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant de se séparer brusquement à l'arrivée de Kwanita.

-Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, et pas nécessaire de faire semblant de ne pas vous aimer, maintenant que vous l'avez compris.

Sam fut un peu gêné, mais Dean sourit. Rachel et Juliet finirent par descendre et les cinq personnes se réunirent.

-Et maintenant ?

-Charles a fui. Le démon est puni en Enfer, sous la surveillance de votre ami le Roi des Enfers (Dean et Sam manquèrent de s'étrangler), il n'y a plus rien à faire si ce n'est surveiller des possibles nouveaux cas de Baykok. Je pense que vous pouvez tous rentrer chez vous.

-Rachel et moi devons changer de ville. Les gens vont se poser des questions sur sa résurrection sinon.

-Je comprends.

Ils se séparèrent donc. Juliette et Rachel se préparèrent à partir dans une nouvelle ville, et Kwanita resta chez lui, seul.

Dean et Sam retournèrent donc à l'Impala.

-Il va falloir le dire aux autres.

-Aux autres ?

-Cas ? Jody ? Je sais pas, les autres.

-Ou être discret.

-Tu as vraiment envie de jouer aux frères alors qu'il y a plus que ça ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas. On avisera. Ensemble.

Sam sourit, et monta la musique. Dean et lui étaient ensemble. Pour toujours.

oOo

 **Fin**

oOo

 **Si vous avez aimé, vous pouvez laisser un commentaire. Si vous n'avez pas aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et à dire pourquoi.**

 **Bonne continuation à tous !**


End file.
